Dark Hearts and Bloody Dawns
by e-blazethevampire
Summary: Jerean is a girl that comes from a sorcerer clan and has gone through a few hard spots.Living wth her sister she is happy.But her life takes an unexpected turn when she has an accident.


**Chapter 1:**_The Accident_

Jean watched fearfully as her sister walked by that man's side.

-"No! Belle! Don't do it!"-she tried to yell, but here, her role was that of a child. She watched how her sister grabbed the man's hand. A green light blinded her, as her sister fell on her knees, being drained of her vital energy. Jean felt an intense heat on her chest, and her wounds instantly healed. She looked at herself, her flesh intact. She looked at the girl lying next to her, who was waking up after being knocked out cold. She gasped as her sister fell back. She ran to her side, tears forming in her eyes as she panicked. The man next to her laughed loudly, and vanished. Jean held her sister's hand and tried to talk, but she stuttered and lost the words. Her sister smiled and touched her face. Jean held her hand on her face, and closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

-Belle...Why...-she said, and tears ran along her face and Belle's hand. She opened her eyes as she felt that Belle pulled her closer.

-It was necessary.-Belle whispered, since she no longer had strength to talk-You two have to go on...-

-But you didn't have to!-Jean yelled, more tears coming down as she talked. Belle tried to get up, and Jean leaned forward, since she seemed to want to tell her something.

-I choose a mortal life.-she whispered. Jean pulled away, shocked by her words. A blue light glimmered in Belle's chest, and she closed her eyes. Jean gasped. A cold and deep laugh flooded the room, and a red light blinded her.

-Annabelle!!-Jean yelled, waking up suddenly. The door of her room was slammed open, and a girl came rushing in.

-What's wrong?-she asked, sitting next to her.

-Nothing.-Jean lied, and looked away. She'd fallen asleep while writing another song.

-That nightmare again?-the girl whispered. Jean sighed, and wiped away the cold sweat from her face.

-It just keeps hunting me, Heyrianie.-she said.-You don't know how horrible it is...

-I know, Jerean. -Heyrianie cut her off.-I was there.-

Jean glared at her. She didn't like anyone calling that name since her sister died. She stared into her eyes and remember the young girl sitting next to her, watching the oldest of her sisters die.

-Why did you call me Jerean?-she asked, avoiding talking about that subject.

-You called me Heyrianie.-she responded, arching her eyebrows. Jean smiled.

-I thought you didn't mind your sorceress name, _Annie_.-she said, using her famous sarcastic tone. Her sister smiled, hit Jean's leg, and stood up from her bed.

-C'mon _Jean_.-she said, putting emphasis on her name.-We have to go play at _The Dawn_, remember?-

Jean hung her guitar over her shoulder, grabbed the amplifier, and ran after her.

When they got to the bar, the rest of the band was there.

-What's going on? Annie asked, while Jean put the instruments down.

-Bad news, girls.-a boy with messy, black hair and brown eyes said.-We won't be playing tonight. The owner's son is sick, so he's closing the bar tonight.

-So what are we going to do?-Annie said, looking at Jean.

-Well,-another guy with silver hair and green eyes said-we're gonna go hang out, maybe get a few drinks.-

Annie looked at Jean.

-How about you and me go to Destiny Lake?-she smirked. Jean nodded.

-Alright.

-Well, see you later I guess.-the boy with black hair said and he and another boy walked out. The boy with silver hair walked out slowly behind them, but turned to look at Annie as he left. She blushed. Jean smirked and put her arm around her shoulders as they walked out

-Still not telling him you like him?-she whispered.

-Shut up, Jean! He's gonna hear you!-Annie whispered too, and blushed even more. Jean laughed smugly. Annie punched her in the stomach.

-Ow! That was pretty mean, you know.-Jean said, as she got in her bike. Annie had already started her bike, and she had stopped next to her.

-Race you to the Lake.-Annie said, smiling. She looked so cocky with those black glasses. Jean put on her leather gloves.

-You're on.

Annie started her engine in an instant, and like a blur she ran off. Jean started her engine and with a grin, followed her. Annie had a lot of advantage, having started first. Jean pushed the accelerator forward with a slight movement of her wrist. She sped up and soon was besides Annie.

-_Damn! She's fast!_-Annie thought.

-You won't beat me, Jean! I have a better bike!-she yelled at her sister, and pushed the accelerator.

-Yeah, but I'm a better driver!-Jean yelled back. Annie deliberately hit some containers, and Jean had to drift to stop them.

-Ha, ha!-Annie said, making fun of her. Jean looked at her trough her rear-mirror, since she was facing the other way.

-Damn.-she said, and looked around. She shrugged, and started her engines.

-_She's losing this one for sure!-_Annie thought with a smirk. Suddenly, the noise of an engine made her look sideways. Her sister had not only caught up with her, but was driving backwards.

-What the f..!?-she muttered, and then stared into her sister's eyes, that was staring at her with a smirk.

They were shining red.

-That's cheating!-she yelled, knowing she was using her powers to keep her bike going that fast.

-Like you weren't using yours.-Jean said.-I know you can't drive a bike at this speed.-she said signaling her piston, that was on green fire. Annie was keeping her bike steady. She grinned.

-You're just jealous!-Annie yelled as she rode over a hill next to the path they were on. Jean rode over a ramp, and shifted her weight so she could turn her bike forward. She landed on the back wheel, and kept racing on one wheel.

-Jealous? Of what?-Jean said cockily as she drove while riding on one wheel.

-_Showoff_...-Annie thought.-Admit it, Jean, you've always admired me.-she said smugly. Jean looked up at her sister.

-There isn't much to admire now, eh.-she yelled back at Annie, laughing at her. Annie frowned as she noticed the wind was rising her shirt up slightly. She pulled it down, and focused. Her eyes started glowing green, as she used her powers to speed up.

-Thinks she's so smart...-Jean muttered to herself with a grin.-But I know a shortcut.-

Jean rode up a log that stood in her way, and hit full speed. She landed on a path that led through the woods but closer to the Lake. Jean laughed smugly, looking at her sister on the other side, who still hadn't noticed her. She looked forward just in time to see an outline of someone in front of her. She was gonna hit it!

-Careful!-she yelled at it, and drifted. She didn't have the best turning while riding in the mud, so she lost complete control of the bike, and crashed against a large willow that stood in her way. As she blacked out, she heard Annie scream, and felt the blood popping out of her head.

-Jerean!-Annie yelled in desperation, able to hear the crash but not knowing where she was.

Jean woke up a few hours later, in a place with dark red walls, lying on a bed with red curtains. The place looked really strange, like it was from the 17th century. She remembered having crashed, but didn't feel half-bad. She thought about her younger sister. Where was she? And what happened to the person she almost ran over? She touched her head with her hand, then stared at it. It didn't have any blood on it. She wondered how she looked. Did she have any marking or contusions? She stepped up and headed towards the mirror. She looked in it. There was nothing. There was the bed, the red walls of the room, the night table, but not her.

-Oh my God, what's going on? -she asked herself in pure shock.

_**t**__**O**__**B**__**e**__**C**__**o**__**N**__**t**__**I**__**n**__**U**__**e**__**D**__**...**_


End file.
